God (The Primordials)
God is the first Primordial Being and the creator of almost everything, having existed throughout eternity. God is the older brother of Chaos, Pagan, Death, and Oberon and the half-brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. God is also the father of the Archangels, Angels, Leviathan, and the Messiah as well as the creator of Humanity. History When God was starting Creation His younger brothers came into being at the same moment their concepts came into existence, with the Primordial Beings treating and interacting among themselves like siblings. He later created His first and most powerful sons, beings of light similar to Himself, the Archangels. He then made Heaven and shortly afterward He created another species. After Pagan created his own children and realm Chaos attacked, devastating the realm Pagan had made and corrupting his children, making them have delusions of supremacy and Godhood. Chaos also corrupted God's second creations to a far greater degree, entirely changing their natures and causing them to develop an irresistible hunger. God took measures to ensure Chaos' actions wouldn't affect the rest of Creation as His younger brother wouldn't stop attempting to destroy or corrupt his siblings' children; he created a dimension for them to be content in and sent His archangels to assist Pagan in sealing Chaos away, consenting to His son Helel bearing the lock on its cage. God later created the younger angels and called upon Metatron to write down His Word. God knew that the angels might one day face foes that could slay them and made a method for them to return as children within the angel tablet. Sadly, when Metatron took His Word while fleeing Heaven this manner of revival was removed and deceased angels couldn't be reborn. God, along with Pagan and Oberon, eventually created mortals and one day God crafted humanity, which He and His brothers considered greatest in terms of potential due to holding an even balance of light, darkness, life, and death. God asked His angels to bow to humanity in respect. This proved to be the downfall of His second son Helel who, being affected by the Mark of Chaos, became arrogant instead of simply full of pride in his abilities and caused an intense jealousy of Humanity as he viewed bowing to them to be beneath a being of his stature. Eventually, his jealousy caused the archangel to torture and corrupt Mundus and Lilith into demons, resulting in God being forced to punish Helel, who took on the name Lucifer to distance himself from the family he felt betrayed him. When Lucifer continued anyways and tortured three more humans into white eyed demons, God, with a heavy heart, told Michael to cast his brother into a Cage made specifically for Archangels. As a result of the fighting Gabriel attempted to leave Heaven but God appeared before His son, Gabriel was scared that his father would stop him but God merely said that He understood why Gabriel was leaving and gave His son His blessing in doing so, directing him to Pagan who could help him hide. He gradually gave Michael and Raphael more responsibility in ruling Heaven, as He didn't want His children to be dependent on Him forever. Eventually, God left once He was confident that His two sons could rule Heaven effectively, and trusted that His creations could continue to thrive without Him constantly watching over them. Present Day When the apocalypse was happening God appeared on Earth as a prophet name Chuck Shurley to assist in His creations choosing their own fate, as He wanted them to save themselves and not go by a script that He wrote. As Chuck Shurley, God gave Dean and Sam key information during their attempts to avert the apocalypse and eventually informed Dean of where the final battle would occur. God later disappeared in a white mist after writing down His newest story. After the apocalypse was averted, and when Pagan was meeting with the Nephesh, God confronted a spying Crowley. The King of Hell fled thinking that He was an Archangel and the vast holy aura that He emitted cause the Demon to experience intense sickness. He then met with Pagan while His younger brother was taking a small break from ruling Heaven. God spoke with Pagan, catching up and exchanging stories with His brother and calling Karen over when she was eavesdropping on their conversation as He wanted to meet His niece in person. When Metatron returned and brought the Word of God back to Heaven He appeared when Pagan and Metatron used the word to revive the deceased angels. God mentally spoke to Pagan, thanking His younger brother for doing so before looking over His revived children for a moment before leaving afterward. After an untold amount of time not speaking to His eldest children, God entered The Cage to communicate with Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. God briefly spoke with Pagan, and told the other Primordial Being He was doing family counseling. Shortly after Pagan left, God revealed to the Archangels that no-one would be leaving the Cage until everyone's issues were dealt with. Personality God has been described by His younger brothers and the Archangels (aside from Helel after he fell) as a fair being, allowing His creations free will instead of demanding they follow His design, though God admitted that he usually prefers if people do go down paths He created for them. Instead of destroying the Leviathan after they were corrupted or reverting them to their original states, God created a realm that they could be content in without harming the rest of creation after they displayed horror at His preparations to restore them. God is a very understanding being, when His son Gabriel was leaving Heaven after the fighting between his older brothers He didn't stop the archangel and directed His son to Pagan, who helped Gabriel hide from the Host of Heaven as the trickster Loki, despite Gabriel being the messenger of the angels and an important part of Heaven's hierarchy. He is not uncaring to the plights of his creations but wants them to try and save themselves instead of relying on Him and His brothers. He eventually left Heaven to Michael and Raphael after ensuring they were capable of ruling it effectively, as He wished for them to be self-sufficient. Some angels viewed God as lazy because of this when He was in Heaven. Powers & Abilities God holds an unimaginable amount of power as the Primordial Being of Light. *'High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': God is considered Omnipotent by many beings, but He no longer has such power, though God can still do almost anything He can think of and can only be challenged by one of the other Primordial Beings. Anything that His creations are capable performing God is as well, to a far greater degree. God is able to prevent anything weaker than a Primordial Being from using their powers. **'Omnilingualism': As a Primordial Being, God can understand and utilize any form of communication. **'Future Sight': As a Primordial Being, God is able to see into the future with a degree of accuracy rivaling Oberon, and did this while writing the Supernatural book series and looking into the most likely future in the process. If enough Primordial energy is released by God or His brothers in a small amount of time God's ability to see the future is hampered. **'Supernatural Concealment': God is able to hide His true identity from anyone except His brothers, with beings that should know Him such as Raphael being entirely unable to recognize Him while in the same room and even hiding from the amulet that should be able to detect His presence. **'Supernatural Perception': God can locate and perceive anyone in existence except His fellow Primordial Beings regardless of their method of hiding, instantly seeing through Karen's attempts to cloak herself as she listened in on God and Pagan having a conversation. **'Super Strength': God can physically overwhelm any being in existence, though His brothers are capable of nearly equaling Him individually. **'Shapeshifting': God can take on any form He wishes and took on the guise of writer and Prophet of the Lord Chuck Shurley when interacting with the Winchesters, this is His usual form in the present day. God occasionally takes other shapes when interacting with mortals. **'Teleportation': God can appear anywhere in the universe, with only two other Primordial Beings working together being capable of stopping Him. **'Resurrection': God is capable of reviving any being in existence except for His own brothers, having resurrected Castiel twice. The only entities that would pose a problem for Him to resurrect would be the Archangels, who would require about two days to be restored. **'Purification/Healing': God can heal or purify almost anything. When Chaos' shard Amara infected an entire town with the Rabid disease He cured it with ease. However, restoring the Leviathan to what they originally were or purifying the corrupted Nephesh would prove more difficult. **'Creation': God created almost everything in existence, and Heaven was His first creation, followed shortly by the Archangels. God is capable of effortlessly creating things as large as the Physical Universe and has created many alternate versions of it, in addition, He made Heaven and Hell, two realms that are neverending which are two of the known afterlives. He can create in a subtle, long term manner. **'Entity Creation/Modification': God can create and modify lifeforms to a nearly unrivaled extent. He can make Angels with ease and created thousands, if not millions of them. He can also modify lifeforms already in existence and has the capability to turn the Leviathan back into what He originally created. He changed Joshua from an empowered human into an angel-like creature with ease, despite not appearing in Heaven at that time. **'Power Bestowal': When He revived Castiel after the apocalypse was averted God increased Castiel's power and rank to Seraphim. He also crafted the neutral magic that exists throughout Creation and gifted the angels with Holy Magic. God has also chosen many Prophets throughout humanity's existence, each holding unique powers and purposes. He can also increase the strength of a vessel, allowing any human to hold an Archangel within themselves without issue. He also made, and bestowed power onto, the personal weapons of the Archangels, which are some of the only weapons able to harm Primordial Beings. **'Holy Aura': God has a vast holy presence which actually caused a demon as strong and with such status as Crowley to feel insanely sick while near Him and required the Demon King to teleport into one of the deepest parts of Hell to recover. **'Telepathy': God can communicate with anyone in existence without needing to be physically present. Using this power, He can speak with dozens of people at once. When He is speaking with someone they feel somewhat warmer than before, though not temperature wise. His voice sounds booming and thunderous or like a Gregorian Choir. **'Reality Alteration': God is able to alter reality with ease, and effortlessly changed Lucifer's Cage to look like a bar with the snap of His fingers. **'Angelic Possession': God is able to possess any Angel and speak through them, and did so with Joshua. **'Apparition': With a snap of His fingers, God transported two Archangels, Raphael and Gabriel, from Heaven and the NGC 300 galaxy respectively to Lucifer's Cage. *'High Tier Nigh-Omniscience': God's knowledge has been described by Joshua as knowing everything you could want to tell Him, but isn't completely all-knowing. He is never exactly sure what His brothers are thinking. *'Immortality': Being the first of the five Primordial Beings God is above age and disease, and as a Primordial Being God can only be truly killed by two other Primordial Beings working together. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': God, as a Primordial Being, is almost entirely immune to damage. Only the other Primordial Beings are capable of killing Him. In the event His body is destroyed He can repair His form as long as light exists in the universe. Former Powers & Abilities God existed throughout eternity before His younger brothers and was absolute, now that He made existence He lost His absolute power but is still stronger than anyone else in creation. * Omnipotence: Before He made everything and was the only being in existence He held absolute power, after "sucking in His gut" God lost total Omnipotence and merely has Nigh-Omnipotence of the highest level. * Omniscience: When God was the only being in existence He knew absolutely everything there was to know. After "sucking in His gut" God lost absolute knowledge about everything but is still Nigh-Omniscient at the highest level. * Omnipresence: Before God created existence He was all there was, everywhere. He described losing this power as "Sucking in His gut" later on. Equipment * [[The Splinter|'The Splinter']]: God is currently carrying one of the last of these artifacts, which are the most powerful weapons in Creation. * Dean's Amulet: At some point, God retrieved this artifact after it was discarded by both Himself and Sam Winchester, He also turned its ability to locate Him off. Vulnerabilities Even though He is the first and most powerful Primordial God has some weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'His Brothers']]: His younger brothers have the ability to harm Him, and two of His brothers fighting Him together can kill God. * Chaos: As Chaos is His opposite in nature, God holds a specific weakness to Chaos, however, this weakness goes both ways. * Beings of Darkness: Sufficiently powerful beings of Darkness on the level of an Archangel can injure God, but they would need a Primordial Being's assistance to win. Sealing * [[Primordial Prison|'Primordial Prison']]: This prison was created by Pagan specifically to trap one of the Primordial Beings. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can injure God to a degree. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death could injure God just like Pagan's Sword. * [[Oberon's Staff|'Oberon's Staff']]: The personal weapon of Oberon can damage God to an equal degree that Death or Pagan's own weapons are capable of. * Archangel's Personal Weapons: The personal weapons of the Archangels can harm a Primordial Being. * Archangel Blades: These weapons can also injure God, but not to the degree of the personal weapons of the Archangels. Relationships God's true identity is known only to a few, but a certain number of humans know Him as Chuck Shurley, writer of the "Supernatural" book series. Primordial Beings Chaos God and Chaos are opposite in nature but during the early days of Creation, the two were family. When Chaos twisted the second lifeforms God made into Leviathan He was furious with His younger brother and consented to the Archangels joining Pagan in fighting and sealing him away. Even in the present day, God doesn't speak about Chaos. Pagan God and Pagan's relationship is a fond, brotherly one, and the two have the closest bond out of the Primordial Beings. The two were similarly affected by Chaos' actions and were united in their opinion that the Primordial Being of Darkness needed to be sealed away. Eons later, God trusted Pagan to help Gabriel start a new identity, and thousands of years afterward He visited His brother while Pagan was taking a small break from ruling Heaven, catching up and chatting with him. When Pagan used the Angel Tablet to restore all the lost angels, God briefly went to Heaven to observe them and thank His younger sibling. Death God and Death are very close to each other and have a brotherly relationship, though not quite like God and Pagan's. When Death was influenced by Chaos and began killing mortals at random, God made a coffin which would eventually restore him to normal. Oberon God is quite close to Oberon, with the two being the first to see the Archangels when they were created. Despite not appearing to each other in person for some time Oberon did send the message about the future to God, warning Him about the coming events. Horsemen of the Apocalypse God rarely interacts with the younger Horsemen and based on their comments during the Apocalypse they hold a negative or at least neutral view of Him, though it should be noted that the majority of their actions and perceived personalities at that time were fabrications. Famine Ultimately, Famine has a neutral view of God and only views Him as the person responsible for the Leviathan existing. While Famine has no positive or negative view of God he was willing to assist Heaven in facing the Eldritch Horrors, showing that he at least recognizes God's creations as a force that ultimately should exist. War God and War have an unknown relationship and during the Apocalypse, he didn't mention God in any way. Like his other siblings, War was willing to assist Heaven when they were facing the Eldritch Horrors. Pestilence During the apocalypse, Pestilence projected a false view of God which amounted to not understanding why God chose Humanity over Viruses, though it was later revealed that Pestilence respected humanity, so he most likely lied to the Winchesters. Pestilence also assisted Heaven when they were facing the Eldritch Horrors. Archangels [[Michael (The Primordials)|'Michael']] Michael was God's first creation and son, and He loved Michael dearly. Of all the Angels, God thought that only Michael could possibly take His place when He left Heaven and gradually began to give him more responsibilities, slowly enough that Michael could acclimate himself to the increased workload. When Michael fell into the Cage, God appeared personally the moment His eldest son began to fall apart. Lucifer/Helel Of all the Angels, Helel was perhaps God's favorite despite loving them all. He viewed Helel as the brightest among His children. When Helel offered to bear the Mark that would seal Chaos away, God consented as both He and Pagan believed the Archangel's shining grace could counteract the influence of Chaos. Millenia later, when Helel fell to the Mark's corruption and began torturing demons, God reluctantly asked Michael to banish him from Heaven and later sealed His child in an impenetrable cage when he continued corrupting humans into demons. About a year after the botched Apocalypse, God appeared in The Cage, viewing that it had been more than long enough to speak with His second child. [[Raphael (The Primordials)|'Raphael']] [[Gabriel (The Primordials)|'Gabriel']] Angels [[Metatron (The Primordials)|'Metatron']] During his time as the Scribe of God, Metatron had a familiar relationship with his father like many of the angels, though he only worked with God when He was preparing to leave Heaven to Michael and Raphael and therefore came to believe God was lazy. God, on the other hand, was proud of Metatron's efforts and glad He chose Metatron over all the other Angels to be His scribe. [[Castiel (The Primordials)|'Castiel']] Despite never actually meeting God, Castiel followed what he believed was His will at all times. In return, God revived Castiel twice, increasing his rank to Seraphim the second time, as He approved of Castiel joining the Winchesters to stop the Apocalypse from happening. [[Joshua (The Primordials)|'Joshua']] After leaving Heaven, God spoke only to Joshua directly, which was known by the other angels. Joshua considered the reasoning his father did this was because they were both "gardeners" and could relate to each other. After the Apocalypse, God called upon Joshua to enter the Cage and be His voice to speak to the elder Archangels and granted His son many new, special powers to allow him to freely travel to and from the Cage, as well as grant him immunity to their powers. [[Anna Milton (The Primordials)|'Anna']] According to her, Anna never knew her father and was unaware of what He wanted from her. God, in turn, freed her from imprisonment in Heaven and later journeyed to Heaven to witness the newly resurrected Angels, Anna among them. Zachariah Zachariah's opinion of God was far from positive by the time the Winchesters met the angel, but the angel at least feared the possibility of incurring his father's wrath and backed down when Joshua implied God would be agitated if any harm came to the Winchesters at that time. God was overjoyed to see Zachariah revived along the other Angels. Hunters 'The' Winchesters God has yet to reveal His true identity to the Winchester brothers, but as Chuck Shurley He "saw" many events and places critical to the Apocalypse and informed the two of them, giving the Winchesters the chance to prevent the event and save Creation. 'Bobby Singer' The two have never met and Bobby expressed uncertainty to God's existence until the Apocalypse was set into motion and Angels appeared. However, God did forcibly break the contract Bobby made with Crowley as silent thanks for his assistance in stopping the Apocalypse. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters